A Fate to Return
by Anna13542
Summary: Sequel to A Cliche Adventure. It's been 4 years and Silver and Cindy are back with a plan to bring chaos again to the KHR world, only this time they have a new friend. Join them in their new adventure and see what changed.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Replies to reviews from Cliche Adventure:**

**To Allusive Ryder: I'm sorry, it was a plan for the future chapters. A hacker would be cool, but too bad we can't do such a thing… that's why I download a game where you hack so I can still know how it feels for the fun of it. As for the part with Silver and Tsurara… I have no experience with love (cause mine is failing) so I'm really glad you like it. To tell the truth I wanna be in my own story too cause it would be so cool. Ah~ Well fans can dream can't we. Thanks for reading the story the entire way through and I hope you'll like this one too!**

**To Brightcloud0915: I thank you for supporting Cliche Adventure the entire way, now bring on the sequel!**

"Silver-sama, it's time to wake up" I groaned and rolled over into the warm chest.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep in your own bed and not to add sama at the end Tsurara?" I asked yawning and sitting up.

_~Flashback~_

_"Onee-chan, promise me you won't mourn over our deaths" I clutched the hand of the dying Copper, "promise you'll try your best to be happy like when we were with Tsuna."_

_"I promise Copper, even though I have broken the pact of never lying I won't break the pact of not keeping my promises" I promised tears streaming down my face._

_"Don't cry onee-chan" I looked over at Cobalt, "we are so happy you made father finally accept us. We had a wonderful life with you, continue living for us okay? And take care of Cindy-nee and Sapphira-nee."_

_"I will, I will be happy and protect Cindy and Sapphira" I said giving a forced smile._

_"Then we can rest in peace" they said at the same time and closed their eyes slowly._

_"Silver?" a concerned Cindy hesitantly asked, "are you going to be alright?"_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Silver" I gave a smile at the both of them while wiping away my tears._

_"It's not your fault Sapphira, it's the person who did this. You are still learning how to use the scythe under my training, you weren't experienced enough and I wasn't quick enough to come to their aid" I said bitterly, "but even so they don't want me mourning so I will keep my promise."_

_~Flashback End~_

"Sorry Silver, old habits die hard I guess" all of the box weapons were more human than before; 4 years ago to be exact.

"Yeah, I'll freshen up first and then you after okay?" I said grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom. 4 years did a lot to change the box weapons, they are now more human than ever. We are looking for Etolies; I had a feeling Jason had something to do with it, all I needed was proof.

"Silver, Tsurara, good morning" I smiled at my father. After I told him killing my brothers was pointless, since mother sacrificed her life for them, he saw light again. I told him about what the step mother had been doing and he immediately filed divorce. We were in good terms ever since, and he approves of Tsurara living with us. Lunar went to live with Sapphira since he was the moon box weapon and Sapphira was the new moon ring holder.

"Good morning father" I greeted back and sat at the table.

"Good morning dad" Tsurara said and took his seat beside me. Never would I have thought I would fall in love with a wolf turned human, none the less one that was my very own box weapon. Cindy and Sapphira were in the exact same case, only they have been going to amusement parks together while I have been studying and teaching Tsurara for school.

He caught on pretty fast and we sometimes watch anime and stuff all together; including Cindy, Tatsumaki, Sapphira and Lunar. "Breakfast is served Silver-sama" I looked at Alfred who was giving a grin.

"I swear you both planned this" I muttered taking a sip of my tea, "honestly, how many times have I told you, Alfonso and Tsurara not to add sama at the end?"

"Over 200 I believe, but we don't really listen" Alfonso boldly stated placing a toast on my plate, "you should learn how to eat more."

"And gain weight? No thanks" I replied grabbing the toast and Tsurara's hand, "I'll be back tomorrow. We're sleeping over at Cindy's today." Giving a kiss on the cheek to all three, yes even Alfred and Alfonso, I said goodbye and we ran towards school. School, like usual, was boring and basically we took notes got homework yada yada yada. So I'm just gonna skip to the non boring part.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cindy, Sapphira and I screamed as we traveled through some strange glowy portal. Well I did say I was gonna skip to the non boring part didn't I? Fine, I'll give a brief summary what happened. We went to Cindy's house and our marks started reacting to something, if I recall it was because we were being taken through dimensions.

You might be wondering why we were at Cindy's house in the first place, so let's just say we were doing some editing for our halloween costumes. Sapphira was a surprisingly good costume maker. So I was Mammon, cause I used to be an illusionist, Sapphira was Belphegor, and Cindy was, brace yourselves, Squalo swinging around a sword and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The hot guys were turned back into vongola box weapons and are in our pockets right now I believe. So anyways, the marks glowed and we found ourselves in the glowy tunnel thing. And that's basically what happened. "… okay now this is getting fucking boring, how much longer are we traveling through this portal thing?"

"… 3 seconds" Cindy said and we all, at least I think we all, counted down from 3 and blacked out from a sudden burst of light. Like usual, I came to first and found myself in Namimori Shrine. There was smoke coming from Namimori and fires burst out everywhere.

"Are we in Namimori?" I looked at Sapphira, I forgot she only heard our ridiculous stories and hasn't actually come to the KHR world.

"Byakuran attacked, my guess is we are back in the parallel world we were in before" I said standing up, "and it looks like we are still 18." I looked at myself to make sure, this was good we would have a better chance at defeating Byakuran.

"Silver! Cindy!" we all turned our heads to see a 10 year later Yamamoto.

"You're both alive to the extreme!" I gave a smile, I haven't seen Yamamoto nor Ryohei in such a long time.

"Yamamoto-nii? Ryohei-nii?" Cindy asked softly, but made no move towards them. Which was strange, then perhaps these weren't the real deal? My eyes narrowed as I saw through the cover.

"Remove that illusion this instance!" I pointed my sword at them, Cindy's sensing ability was higher than mine… actually for those who don't remember, I can't sense anything at all. But I was an illusionist and can tell if there was an illusion.

"As expected from the Ice, and Wind guardians" the illusion disappeared to show Byakuran and Torikabuto, "though I'd love to know who that is with you."

"I am Sapphira, Vongola's Moon guardian" she declared stepping up beside us.

"Oh? I was told the moon and star guardians were both twin brothers" I clenched my fist, "did they die already?"

"SHUT UP!" I charged only for it to be blocked by vines, "…Kikyo. These are Kikyo's vines."

"Oh-ho" I looked to my right at the real cloud funeral wreath, "you are as informed as Byakuran-sama claims." I looked around to see we were surrounded.

"Silver-chan, how about you, Cindy-chan and Sapphira-chan work for me? The Vongola are dead and together we can rule the world" is he so stupid as to think we would agree with the plan? "You are surround, and if you refuse we can easily kill you."

"Do not underestimate us Byakuran, we can easily fight you and take you down" Sapphira declared creating her scythe as I jumped back.

"We aren't cursed or anything like before Byakuran" Cindy's guns were in her hands ready for action.

"Let's take them out" Daisy was easy to restrain as I forced him down for the count and froze his body with my fu no toketsu. Cindy had Bluebell covered and Zakuro was facing off against Sapphira in a flame battle. Torikabuto wasn't a big threat as he was an illusionist, and most illusionists were physically weak. So I charged at Byakuran, planning on killing him for what he did to our friends. That was a grave mistake as the thought caused me to forget about a certain cloud mare ring holder.

"You're insane Byakuran, do you really think you can become a god and take over the world?" I hissed trying to land a strike at him.

"Well it wasn't possible to travel time, yet you managed to do it" I stopped, "it wasn't possible to cross dimensions yet you managed" my body started shaking, "it isn't possible to become such a powerful psychic that could even over power Esper Viper with some pushing yet you did."

"ARGH!" I turned my head to look at Cindy who was flung away from Bluebell by Kikyo… how could I have forgotten about him?

"Cindy! Sapphira!" I cried out to my now unconscious friends, "Byakuran, I'll make you pay for what you have done!" He caught my sword between his hands catching me off guard and kicked me back against a tree.

"I'll give you another chance Silver-chan, join me and we will spare you" I gritted my teeth then remembered something from the books.

"The only way I would join you is if I was in a parallel world and it was either the death of everybody or the survival of my friends and the entire Vongola family along with it's allies" I hissed back standing up and flicking my wrist returning my sword. "Omaera fuare tuara centarel…" I mumbled as ice crystals formed and my mark appeared on the floor, "so long Byakuran, you'll never see our rings in this world ever again." With my last sentence said the three of us vanished into the air.

~ Time Skip~

I woke up with a start and looked around, we were in some kind of forest. My body had turned back into a 6 year old's this time. It was the same affect as on Cindy and Sapphira it seemed. We were 8 when the canon began, so perhaps we were now 2 years before everything happened.

"My head hurts" Sapphira claimed standing up, "… I feel shorter all of a sudden."

"You are shorter" I stated, "we all are. I think we are about 6 years old right now."

"That's even younger than before!" Cindy cried behind me, officially scaring the shit out of me.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT scare the fucking shit outta me?" I said shaking her back and forth by the collar, "this is as bad as that time you walking in the middle of a tornado attack!"

"Didn't you walk to school in the middle of a blizzard?" Sapphira asked.

"You walked into a Walmart store that was on fire just to take some coke cans" I pointed out, "and came out unscathed with a baby while you were at it."

"In the end we all did crazy shit didn't we?" Sapphira said grabbing a coke can from who knows where and gulping it down.

"I will never be able to understand reality again" I said slowly face palming, "we should find out where we are first.

"I sense some presences nearby" Cindy and Sapphira said at the exact same time looking to our left.

"Start monkeying" I said pulling myself onto a branch, I had no idea where the line came from but whatever. We hid quietly on the branch… or at least we did until one of my idiot friends pushed me off. "YOU STUPID IDIOTS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER AN ACORN?!"

"I thought you said to be quiet" Sapphira said sipping her drink.

"How do you expect me to be quiet when you fucking pushed me out of a tree and led me to be hanging upside down?!" I screeched angrily, they were right I should've been the Squalo cosplayer.

"Oh my, Squ-chan, I didn't know you had a younger sister" I felt myself being lifted off from the branch, "she looks exactly like you!"

"VOI! That's because I don't have one you gay freak!" I never knew they spoke Japanese in Italy. Life makes no sense anymore.

"AAHH!" Cindy fell out of the tree and I reached out to grab her hand, "Silver! Sapphira pushed me!" she cried somehow climbing up and clinging to me. Sapphira fell out of the tree next and down floated Mammon right beside her. "Serves you right for pushing me down."

"Hey! At least Silver caught you, she didn't even try to help me" Sapphira said standing back up.

"I'm very restricted right now, so even if I wanted to help I couldn't" I said trying to get loose from the 2 grips.

"You basically said you didn't want to help me!" Sapphira said and we started to bicker with each other.

"3 killer presences at 7 'o' clock" Cindy said all of a sudden snuggling closer to Lussuria and me, "about 1.5 km away and are moving about 100m/s. All three are A class assassins."

"VOI! The hell is she talking about?!" Squalo yelled pointing his sword at us.

"Squ-chan, don't point that thing at children it's dangerous! We don't want them to end up like Bel over there" Lussuria pointed at the angry looking Bel who had his knives out.

"It means, you idiot, there are enemies approaching fast, and should be here… NOW!" Sapphira yelled and out of the bushes jumped three men definitely not of the Varia.

"Girls, why don't you close your eyes and cover your ears. Mama Luss has something to do and will talk about what happens later" after placing us on the floor, I grabbed Sapphira's hand and we hid behind a tree.

"So what's the plan?" Sapphira asked making sure no one was listening.

"Act like innocent 6 year olds who were abandoned by their parents. It's the best way to crawl into their hearts. They won't be suspicious of us as well" I told the 2, "I hope you are good at drama, cause this may be a little difficult if you aren't Cindy."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It's suppose to mean you are childish" I replied peeking out from our spot, blood was splattered on the trees.

"I knew they were good, but to take out 3 A ranks in 10 seconds flat is amazing… then again they had the number advantage so not amazing anymore" Sapphira commented opening another can of coke, "want one?"

"Yeah thanks" we both took one each and started to drink, "hey, how did you get so many anyways?"

"I went into the Walmart more than once and got more than a years supply" Sapphira said shrugging, "then I placed most of it in the backpack I have right now."

"So basically you jacked the entire supply at that nearby Walmart that caught on fire a few months ago?" I said taking another sip.

"Yep, totally worth it" Cindy and I nodded in agreement, it was free coke for a year who wouldn't want it?

"So how about telling Mama Luss what you are doing out here in the forest" we all gave innocent, though kinda hard since we were chugging down coke like teenagers, looks to Lussuria.

"We ran away from the nearby orphanage" Sapphira started looking down at the floor, "they were terrible beating us every day." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she, or at least I think, fake cried.

"Our parents were friends and all died during a shooting incident" I continued, forcing tears to flow from my eyes, "the police suspected assassins or even the Mafia to be involved." Lussuria seemed the flinch a bit, oh how we would make things hell if we are allowed to live with them.

"We found ourselves wandering around this forest, running away from the people who killed our parents" Cindy was doing the best out of the 3 of us, her voice was so convincing and her tears were streaming by the oceans.

"How about you live with us?" we all looked up giving hopeful eyes.

"VOI! NO WAY THEY'LL GET IN THE WAY…" Squalo trailed off after looking into Cindy's puppy dog eyes, "fine you can stay." Cindy crawled up Squalo and gave him a big hug refusing to let go. 'Cindy 1 Squalo 0' I mentally said.

"The prince agrees, he doesn't want some childish peasants going into his room" Belphegor said.

"It will cost too much money to feed them" Mammon added floating in front of me, I couldn't resist the urge to smirk and let loose a bit of my illusions and psychic powers, "muu… actually I wanna keep this one. She has quite the illusionist ability. As well as an Cryokenetic one."

"I disagree, they'll ruin bosses-" Levi was hit in the nuts by a mysterious coke can. Cindy and I gave an accusing look at Sapphira.

"What? He was getting on my nerves just by being around" Sapphira said looking away.

"The prince likes that one, she can stay" Belphegor said picking Sapphira up, "the prince also likes her attitude and way of thinking."

"And I love those knives sticking out from your jacket" Sapphira said, she was totally in her cool personality. Sapphira is the perfect Moon guardian, she has split personalities that change depending on the position of the moon. When it's turning to a new moon she acts calm and cool, when it's turning to a full moon she acts childish.

"Then it's settled, they will stay with us" Lussuria declared and we were led towards their castle, giving each other successful smirks.


	2. Hide and go Seek with Nerf guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and any plot that has nothing to do with the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Talking over Headset"

**To Cookiezfreak: I'm glad you loved the last story. To tell the truth I just wanna skip ahead to the good part, so that's what I'll do. I hope you finish this story too and like it.**

**To Guest1: I can guarentee an update every 2 weeks. I wish it was every week, but I'm maintaining 3 stories along with 3 essays. **

"This place is so big!" Cindy squealed as she ran around and plopped on one of the couches, "Lussu right? I think this place is amazing!" Wow, letting out her inner child, I regret telling her the plan.

"Shut up! You're so annoying," Sapphira said annoyed. I groaned and plugged my ears as the two started to bicker, I noticed Cindy's been doing that more recently ever since Sapphira appeared.

"Silver! Sapphira hit me!" I sat on the couch.

"Do I look like your mother to you? If you wanna complain don't do it to me, I ain't no baby sitter and I'm not gonna be anytime soon," I said crossing my arms.

"You're all so adorable together!" Lussuria picked up Cindy who hugged him back, "we should introduce ourselves again!"

"I'm Cindy!" Cindy said happily, "that one over there is Sapphira and that's our leader Silver."

"You're so cute! I'm Lussuria but you can call me Mama Lussu," he pointed at Squalo, "that's Squ-chan, that's your brother Bel, your baby brother Mammon and Leviathan." Lussuria pointed to each and every one of them as he introduced the Varia members.

"VOI! My name isn't Squ-chan!" Squalo yelled and Cindy jumped into his arms, "the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"You look like Silver's mother, she was really kind to everyone. Are you nice like her too?" Sapphira and I looked away quickly, she was gonna use her puppy dog eye attack and no one could say no after that. 'Wait, how the hell did she find out about my mother's personality?'

"Cindy, stop using the puppy dog eye face, you're not gonna manipulate them when they've given us shelter," I said to her giving a quick peek.

"Muu! You're no fun," she pouted but jumped out of Squalo's arms, "hey! We should play hide and seek to get to know the mansion better!"

"I'm game," I said looking at Sapphira, "how about you?" She shrugged and nodded.

"Give us 2 minutes to hid, then you have an hour to find us," Cindy said explaining the rules, "ready? Set, Go!" We all ran in different directions, of course we had our headsets and could still communicate.

"This is S1, 2 minutes have passed and they should be searching," I said after two minutes, I was sitting on the roof, "join me on the roof. I found Nerf guns somehow and have set them up over."

"Nerf guns? Awesome!" Cindy cheered loudly, "I'll meet you there."

"This is S2, I thought we were suppose to learn the inside of the mansion," Sapphira said, "but I got the blue prints for us."

"Then we can just relax, no way they will think of looking up here," I replied and turned it off. A few minutes later the two joined me. "Okay Cindy, since you're our prize shooter you may take control of the Nerf guns," I said with a small smile. "Oh and get the Nerf gatling gun while you're at it. When we run out of ammo you shoot while Sapphira refills and gets some for you."

"I'll take that Nerf crossbow right there," Sapphira grabbed the crossbow and handed me the last Nerf item, "and you can get the Nerf bow and arrows." Soon our targets were outside, we had changed our positions already. Sapphira was in a tree on one side and Cindy was in the other, I was on the roof and we basically made a triangle in the end.

"This is C1 to S1. targets spotted, requesting permission to shoot," Cindy said to me.

"S1 to C1, permission granted to both you and S2," I replied and took aim at Squalo, "this is S1, once I hit Squalo let out a barrage of bullets." I let go of the first arrow and it hit Squalo in the head.

"VOI! THE FUCK WAS-" he was cut off by a rain of nerf bullets. The two laughing so hard I could hear it from where I was. It was so funny, I had to admit, that I couldn't help but give some giggles myself. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE BRATS!"

"THIS IS S1 TO S2! PROCEED WITH OPERATION REFILL AMMO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs making them all face my direction. Well someone had to distract them right?

"VOI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Squalo yelled as I waved calmly, Sapphira and Cindy really have done me some good haven't they?

"Distracting you!" I called back down and slide to the edge, "and causing trouble, both I guess!" I pulled out the bow and arrow and hit his head again. "Now Cindy!" I grinned as Sapphira jumped down while Cindy pulled out the Nerf gatling gun and rapidly shot them making Squalo yell and start slicing the ammo. Totally worth it.

"This is C1 to S1, we have a problem. We are running out of bullets due to Squalo's and outburst," Cindy informed me.

"This is S1 to S2 and C1, run for your lives if you want to live," I said and slipped into the window back inside. I could see the other two laugh as they let loose the rest of the Nerf weapon ammo and ran past the Varia.

"Totally worth it!" they yelled together and did a high five each other before joining up with me in the room. Cindy and New moon Sapphira I will never understand, sometimes they got along and sometimes they didn't.

"Uh oh, looks like we pissed off Squalo real bad," Sapphira said as Squalo stomped towards us, "so… should we run?"

"I think we should," Cindy said and I nodded in agreement, "in his direction of course," she gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm game," Sapphira said with an evil grin, she stole my words too.

"Let's let the dogs out then," I smirked and we charged to Squalo before talking him to the ground, "totally worth it."

"VOI! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" we snickered as we sat on his stomach making no move to get up and let him go.

"We should've choose Levi, he'd make less noise," I said when Sapphira passed me duct tape. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged in return, I guess the map of the mansion wasn't the only thing she found.

"Oh dear Squ-chan, you've been hiding the fact you love kids this entire time haven't you?" we looked up from our game of poker.

"Lussu!" Cindy cried out and hugged him with a laugh. Belphegor was laughing hard at Squalo, I mean we man handled him then duct taped his mouth.

"Full house," I said laying down my cards.

"Royal straight flush," Sapphira smirked as she placed down her cards. Well if we ever needed a poker expert we had one. "This makes Sapphira 12 in 2 minutes," yep, that's how long it took for them to find us. I can't believe how many times she won though.

"I swear you cheated," I said as she picked up the cards and put them away in her pocket.

"The prince did say he liked this one," Belphegor patted Sapphira's head, "when the prince plays poker again he will invite you to join, but remember a prince never loses."

We hopped off Squalo and undid the knots before yawning, "seems like someones tired from all the excitement," Lussuria said as we rubbed our eyes.

"Well we were running around for the past 2 hours," I said stretching.

"VOI! I'll make you run more than 2 hours right now!" I grinned and flicked Squalo's nose.

"I'll pass, one 2 hours of running is good enough," I said and took my friends hands, "to the couch!"

"Mama Luss has already set up a bed for you," Lussuria said picking up Cindy, they certainly are perfect together aren't they?

"To the bed!" Sapphira yelled out and ran after Lussuria and I soon was following right after. What an exciting day.

"But first," I shot my last arrow at Levi's nuts and cackled evilly. Yep, Sapphira and Cindy certainly have changed me haven't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and any plot not related to the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I woke up with a start, somehow I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. I looked around the room, nothing was out of the ordinary except… Sapphira was gone. "Cindy, where did Sapphira go?" I asked hopping of the bed.

"It's 1 in the morning!" she complained but got up and rubbed her eyes anyways. "She probably got a drink of water."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I said looking out the window, "check out the moon."

"…we have to find her before-" I was already out the door before Cindy could finish. Tonight was the end of the new moon and the turn of the full moon, that meant Sapphira would be changing personalities. I wasn't one to judge much, but full moon Sapphira was really timid and could get scared easily.

I heard footsteps from behind me and slowed down a bit, "the air says she's this way," Cindy said leading the way. I saw a familiar figure by the window. I quickly covered her mouth and hugged Sapphira.

"S-silver!" a muffled cry came as tears started falling. I handed Sapphira over to Cindy, full moon got along better with her.

"You remember what happened right?" she nodded my head. "Good, which means you know how to act. Now, we don't them finding out about your alternate personality so you're gonna have to act like new moon Sapphira."

"I can't do that! She's the exact opposite of me," she murmured hugging Cindy. "There is no way I can do that!"

"We can always say she's like Belphegor and-" I put my hand in front of Cindy's face and shook my head.

"No, we'll just have to explain her problem," I sighed out running my hand through my hair. "Come on you two, let's go to bed."

"Okay," they both said at the same time and followed me back to our room. "Silver…"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to those I care about ever again," I kissed the top of their heads like a mother before going to sleep myself.

The next morning the dining room was very empty. "Squalo, where is everyone?" I asked looking around. Cindy and Sapphira sat down beside each other quietly.

"They went on a business job together which means I'll be watching you!" Squalo grumbled out loudly. "I'll slice you all in half if you don't behave."

"Aw Squalo, when have we ever been bad?" Cindy asked mischievously, "don't worry, nothing will happen. I have no guarantees though." Sapphira giggled softly.

"VOI! What the fuck is going on here?" he pointed his sword hand at Sapphira who gripped onto Cindy tightly.

"I'd prefer if you didn't yell at her," I said firmly sitting on the other side of Sapphira.

"She has a condition that makes her personality change depending on the phase of the moon," Cindy explained to him.

"Which means for the next two weeks, you should expect Sapphira to act timid and shy," I concluded. Squalo looked at the three of us people leaning back. I guess he was satisfied about the explanation.

"Voi… I told that gay freak not to take them in. Brats are so complicated," we all gave evil grins.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Cindy said grinning the most out of all of us. "I feel like going outside! To the garden!" Cindy took Sapphira's hand and ran out the door. I gave a sigh and simply sat at the window sill.

"VOI! Why don't you join them?" I gave a glance at Squalo.

"I rather keep my dignity, do you even have any idea what they play outside?" I replied with a shiver. "…just trust me, you don't want to watch. Last time, it ended up with me in a dress."

"Hmph, you're 6, who cares if you dress girly?" Squalo asked smirking. 'You can't talk, remember what happened yesterday?!"

"I do, duh!" I said hopping off and walking away. "I'll be in the library if you need me. Far aaawwwwaaaayyyy, from those two."

~1 Week Later~

"So, who'll tell them?" Cindy asked as the rest of Varia stared at Sapphira who was hiding behind me.

"The prince wants to know what happened to the little girl," oh looky here, Belphegor has developed a brotherly sense over Sapphira.

"It was Squalo!" I yelled out and ran away.

"VOI! What the fuck?!"

"He tried to rape Sapphira!" Cindy yelled out and joined me right behind with Sapphira giggling on her heels.

"Squ-chan! How could you do something to the innocent child?!"

"Muu… that's low, even for you."

"Ushishishi… the prince is about to make the shark into sushi."

"VOI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE BRATS!"

We laughed our heads off and hid in the library. "Do you think we went a bit far?" Sapphira asked me softly.

"This is Squalo we're talking about, he'll survive," Cindy said with a cocky grin, "at least, I'm 20% sure he will."

"Not my problem," I added at the end with a grin.

"Um… okay then, I trust you both," Sapphira gave a small smile.

~ 1 year later~

"We're all going out for a business meeting so be good okay?" Lussuria told us. We all looked up and nodded before looking back down. I was reading a book from the library while Cindy and New Moon Sapphira were having a competition on who knows what.

"VOI! Don't open the door to any strangers!" Squalo yelled out and waved his sword around.

"Of course we won't, what do you take us for? Idiots? We're 7, I think we know how to stay home alone," Sapphira said looking up from their game.

"Don't worry Squalo, you have all those bodyguards walking around remember?" Cindy gave a soft smile.

"Muu…" Mammon floated around above my head, "don't do anything reckless."

"I only lost control of my illusion for a bit," I whispered with a pout, "and it was only once Mammon." Well, let's just say that being 6 stunk and I only figured it out when Mammon wanted me to show off my illusion ability.

"Yeah, and you almost destroyed the mansion while you were at it," Sapphira told me with an evil grin, "totally a bit."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I replied and went back to reading my book.

"Bye girls!" Lussuria gave us all a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Are they gone?" Sapphira peeked out the door. "Yes! They're gone! We're free! Hahaha!"

"So… what do you want to do?" Cindy asked sitting down beside me.

"We're having a competition to see who can play 'Flame Rumble X' better," Sapphira pulled out three DS's.

"How did you get 3 copies of the game? Better yet, how did you get them here?" I asked putting down my book.

"I found them in my bag, I needed to find a time when they were all gone before I could pull them out though. You know how Mammon is like," Sapphira said and I nodded in agreement.

"I call Squalo!" Cindy yelled out.

"Xanxus is mine!" Sapphira said next.

I sighed at their childish antics, "fine then, I'll be Byakuran."

"…"

"Hey, Byakuran is very powerful in the game, I bet I can beat both of you 2 on 1," I boasted; that was the only time I would do so.

"You're on!" Sapphira tossed me the DS, "no way I'll lose to him again!"

"Yeah!" Cindy agreed and we all turned on the power.

Well, after a bunch of punching, kicking, yelling, screaming, special attacks, and rematches, I won the battle in the end.

"I don't believe it," Sapphira said looking down ashamed, "we lost."

"And 20 times too," Cindy added in a depressed tone. "Hey, let's go play Fairy Tail!" I gave a 'WTF' face as Cindy perked up and ran out the door with Sapphira in tow.

"How the hell are you two going to play Fairy… oh," I watched as Cindy used her aerokinetic powers to do a 'Wind Dragon Roar' while Sapphira used her pyrokenetic powers to do a 'Fire Dragon Roar'. "I will never understand life ever again."

"Hey, you should totally play Gray Fullbuster!" Sapphira said with a smirk, "after all, you use Cryokenesis."

"Why the hell would I join you in your-" I ducked to avoid a fire ball to the head. "Oh it is on! Ice make Hammer!" Sapphira simply laughed and jumped back as I attempted to squash her.

"Wow! This is like watching the real thing!" Cindy said from the sidelines. I didn't ever remember Wendy fighting against Natsu, but who said these two ever made sense.

"If I catch me on a video back home you're dead you hear me?!" I yelled at the exact same time as Sapphira did. Cindy simply gave as a smirk and nodded. I had a feeling her fingers were crossed behind her back.

"Now, where were we?" I glared at Sapphira and hopped over her head, "Ice make Cage!"

"What the hell?!" Sapphira yelled out in surprise. "Oh, you are so going down Gray!"

"Bring it on fire breath," I replied using one of the famous nicknames Gray used on Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Sapphira's hand caught a flame as she attempted to pull a Natsu and attacked me.

"Ice Make Shield!" I slammed my palm into the ground and blocked her attack. "Ice make Lance!" A lance appeared in my hand and I threw it at Sapphira.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" she took a breathe and blew while using her powers to make it look like she was breathing fire. The flames melted my lance into water and it evaporated into the air as steam. "Take that!"

"Miss Sapphira, Cindy and Silver!" we quickly got into innocent position and pretended to play rock paper scissors as one of the bodyguards *cough Varia assassins cough* ran up to us. "I'm afraid we have a slight problem and I'll have to ask you to come inside.

"A problem?" Cindy asked tilting her head to the side, "what kind of problem?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you Squalo will have my head," he murmured looking a bit frightened, "we are simply having trouble with some neighbours and it might get a bit rough."

"A bit rough is an understatement," I commented as an explosion came from the front of the mansion. "Hey, wanna check it out?"

"Yeah! We've totally lost our touch and this is our chance to gain it back!" Sapphira grabbed both of our hands and rushed towards the gate.

"Shoot… this is so cool!" Cindy said as we watched the Varia assassins, or what was left of them, fend off against some enemies.

"I think they're the Spezia family or something. Squalo and the others were sent to eliminate them today," Sapphira told us. Leave it to her to be better at hacking than me and learn the plans of Varia.

"Looks like the Varia team lost," I said stretching, "what do you say about finishing off the mess as a thanks?"

"I've been waiting for those words," Sapphira flicked her wrist and a scythe materialized in her hand. "We'll all take a third got it?"

"Silver's in charge, but I agree with Sapphira," Cindy said pulling out her dual guns. I nodded and flicked my wrists to bring out my sword.

"Let's dance," I said and we all rushed for the members.

"Kids? Who knew Varia had children," I simply smirked and stuck out my tongue before kicking one in the leg lightly and running off in a different direction from the others.

"Ow fuck! Split up and kill those brats!" the one I kicked yelled. Just what we needed them to do.

"Nyahh!" I stuck out my tongue and ran a corner to the back of the mansion, "now. Let's see how much 1 year has affected me."

"There she is!" I smirked and twirled my sword before taking a stance.

"Squalo's suppose to be back at around 5pm according to my calculations," Sapphira contacted me, "so we have about 2 hours."

"I only need 1," I replied with a smirk. I could see the both of them nod before the clashing of weapons came on the other end of the headset. I turned it off and pulled it around my neck. "Now, let's finish this quick."

We charged at each other and threw strikes. Bullets rained down at me. They came too fast for me to slice them all, so I dodged to the side. "Idiots! It shouldn't be this hard to hit a child! What the hell are you doing?!" one of the men yelled to a guy holding a pistol.

"A child?" I chuckled, "I'm no child." My eyes narrowed as I pushed off my leg and sliced half of them in half. "I am Silver Kirochima! Vongola's Juudaime's Ice Guardian, and you are all finished."

"Are you fucking with us?!" one yelled in slight fear, "there is no tenth generation yet!"

"You're right," I twirled my sword, "but I come from the future, so there is one." I chuckled darkly at their faces, "it's such a shame you all won't be able to see the ceremony. After all, you'll all be dead…"


End file.
